FIELD OF THE INVENTION
This invention relates to battery cables for motor vehicles. More particularly, this invention relates to battery cable disconnectors.
Modern motor vehicles contain electronic control systems that are easily damaged by electrical surges. To prevent such surges, it is advisable to disconnect the negative battery cable before performing any work on the vehicle""s electrical system. Battery cables are typically connected to the battery terminals by means of bolted clamps. The removal and subsequent installation of battery cable clamps is a time-consuming operation that is performed many times each day by professional mechanics. It would be a tremendous time-saver to include a fast means for disconnecting and then reconnecting a battery cable without tools.
A variety of electrical connectors have been disclosed, including those shown in Nelson, U.S. Pat. No. 2,457,593, issued Dec. 28, 1948; Budano II et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,892,491, issued Jan. 9, 1990; Durham, U.S. Pat. No. 5,018,993, issued May 28, 1991; and Farr, U.S. Pat. No. 5,342,225, issued Aug. 30, 1994. The Nelson connector features a pair of terminal devices provided with electrical contact elements having complementing faces adapted to be detachably connected together. The first element contains a slot and the second element contains an aperture registrable with a portion of the slot. The second element also contains a bolt and a spring that yieldably urges the bolt in a direction to pressurally maintain intimate electrical contact between the complemental faces of the elements. An alternate embodiment of the connector contains mating projections and recesses to reduce the risk of accidental disconnection. Nevertheless, the Nelson connector can be accidentally disconnected if it is bumped from the side.
Another type of electrical connector is sold by the Herrington mail order company of Londenberry, New Hampshire. The Herrington product is an anti-theft battery saver that fits directly onto a battery terminal. The product contains a knob that is loosened one-fourth turn to prevent battery drain and can be completely unscrewed to disable the vehicle and discourage thieves. A problem with such a product is that the knob can be misplaced or lost. Without the knob, it is very difficult to reconnect the cable and start the vehicle.
Accordingly, there is a demand for a product that would enable a battery cable to be quickly and easily disconnected and then reconnected without the use of tools.
The general object of this invention is to provide an improved battery cable disconnector. A more particular object is to provide a battery cable disconnector that can be quickly and easily disconnected and then reconnected without the use of tools. Another more particular object is to provide a battery cable disconnector that is less likely to be accidentally disconnected. Another more particular object is to provide a battery cable disconnector that has no parts which can be lost or misplaced.
I have invented a battery cable disconnector that enables a battery to be disconnected and reconnected quickly and easily without tools. The disconnector comprises a female lug connector and a male lug connector adapted to be detachably connected together, each of the connectors having a two-faced contact section with one face for engagement with a face of the other connector when connected. The female connector contact section has an upper contact face and a lower non-contact face, the contact section having a centrally located circular opening with slots extending radially from the opening at the 12 and 6 o""clock positions and with grooves extending radially from the opening at the 3 and 9 o""clock positions on the lower non-contact face. The male connector contact section has a lower contact face and an upper non-contact face, the contact section having a centrally located circular opening with a hex head bolt extending therethrough, the bolt having a pin extending transversely through it at a point distal from the hex head and below the lower contact face, the bolt being sized to fit through the slots in the female contact section, the bolt further having a surrounding helical spring above the upper non-contact face which yieldably urges the bolt away from the contact face. When the bolt is moved to compress the spring, the bolt and pin are insertable through the opening of the female connector contact section. And when the bolt is rotated 90 degrees and the spring is released, the pin rests in the grooves and a secure connection is made between the female and male connectors.
The battery cable disconnector enables a battery cable to be quickly and easily disconnected and then reconnected without the use of tools. The disconnector provides a very secure connection and has no parts which can be lost or misplaced.